Lost and Found
by LostWolfCub
Summary: When Elizabeth witnesses something so terrible it causes her to lose her memory she turns to the one thing that she know. She must find the Seven Deadly Sins, even it it costs her life to do so. Written in first person from Elizabeth's point of view.
1. A Name

I tried to open my eyes and panicked when I found that my eye lids wouldn't move. I moved my sore arms up trying to rub my eyes open, a sense of urgency tugging at my mind. I needed to move! I needed to find the sins.

"Whoa there you're gonna hurt yourself." I felt my arms be pinned on my sides as an unfamiliar male voice sounded near by, "Diane bring me a wet cloth so we can clean her up a bit."

I heard a huff as boots stormed out of the room, "I'm going to let you're arms go now, hold still."

I gave a nod my heart pounding. What's going on? Am I blind, I paused in my thinking, that could be a possibility. I flinched back against what I assumed was a bed as I felt a cloth touch my face.

"There, there." the voice said softly.

I was able to open my eyes and was greeted my bright green eyes way too close to my face. My face flush and a little squeak escaped me. My face grew hotter as I realized that the blonde haired male had placed his hand on my breast and squeezed.

"W-what are you doing!" I gasped.

"Just checking your heart beat." He gave a wide grin.

"O-oh thank you!" I replied quietly trying to sit up.

"Captain! Why are you touching her like that! You filthy womanizer." A girl shrieked near by.

I flinched at the sudden sound, that must be his girlfriend. "I'm not doing anything wrong." was his only reply a smile still wide on his face, his hand still on my boob.

"So what were you doing in the woods?" Another voice entered the conversation, though I couldn't see who said it.

"W-who?"

"Down here!" I looked down in the direction the voice was coming from my eyes widening.

"A talking piggy!" I was too excited to care that my body was sore as I jumped out of the bed I was in and hugged the pig.

"Sir Hawks the name" The pink pig raised his chest in pride.

I patted Hawks head smiling widely. "So what's your name?" Hawk asked innocently.

I paused frowning slightly the only thing that came to my mind was darkness, "I-I'm not sure." I sat back onto my feet looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." I looked at the blond haired guy who had helped me earlier. His eyes seemed troubled though the expression on his face didn't change too much.

"You said you were looking for the Seven Deadly Sins why is that?" The girl from earlier asked twirling on of her pig tails gazing at the blonde as she spoke.

"Yes! I have to find the sins!" I tried to stand, then frowned again, "It's really important that I find them soon." I tried to avoid not being able to answer another question.

It was about this time that I noticed that I was covered in blood, I looked up in shock holding one of my hands against my chest. "what happened?" I asked. From the color the blood had been dried a long time ago.

"You mean you don't know?" The male asked his face set in a smile though his eyes still seemed troubled.

I shook my head, surely I hadn't caused this. "I'm sorry I don't know."

"Is there anything you do know!" The female snapped.

I could feel the tears filling my eyes as I shook my head. I gave a yelp of shock as the blonde picked me up, one hand on my butt the other holding one of my breast. "Lets go get you washed up!" I could feel my face start to heat up as I realized what he was saying.

"Not you!" Hawk yelled, "Leave the poor girl alone! Diane you can help her right?!" Hawk looked pleadingly at the girl with pig tails. So her name was Diane then?

She huffed a sigh, "Yea I'll help her." I tried to protest that I could walk by myself as she took me from the blondes arms, "you perv." She glared at him.

He frowned slightly as his eyes flashed in disappointment. "Well I'll go to town and pick some up supplies while you wash her." He look directly in my face, "unless you want me to?"

I blushed brightly shaking my head and uttering nonsense.

"Leave her alone!" Hawk shouted pushing the blond out the door.

"Hurry back Captain! You can help me wash then!" She shouted and I blushed at her boldness. "come on let's get you cleaned up."

She tried to set me down so I could undress myself, but my legs wouldn't hold my weight. "I'm sorry. You don't have to help me I'll figure it out." I gave her a determined look as I tried to pull myself up with the sink.

She started the water deciding a bath would be easiest, "at least let me help you wash your hair?" her eyes were kinder now.

I gave a small nod then blushed as I started to undress, "I-I'm sorry but can you look away." I knew she was a female but I still felt awkward getting undressed while someone was looking.

"Oh yea!" She focused on the bath. As soon as I was done I quickly got into the bath and squeaked at its temperature, it was hot!

"I'm sorry is it too hot?" Diane asked concerned.

"O-oh not at all." I waved my hands at her trying not to be impolite.

I frowned as the water slowly turned red, why couldn't I remember what happened. I leaned back slightly as the brown haired girl worked shampoo into my hair doing her best to get it. I closed my eyes I could almost feel a memory of something similar to this happening.

"E-Elizabeth." I said softly after a while.

"Sorry did you say something?" Diane was now working conditioner through my hair.

"I think my name is Elizabeth." I repeated.

"Elizabeth huh." She seemed lost in thought so I stayed quiet for the remainder of the bath, "After that drains we'll turn the shower on so that we can get you rinsed off." She smiled at me.

"Captains back!" We heard a door close.

"Already?" It hadn't seemed like it was that long since he had left.

"Already? We've been in here for a while." She looked at me.

I blushed feeling like an idiot yet again, "O-oh I knew that!" I gave a nervous laugh. "I-if you want to go to the captain I think I can handle rinsing off. I feel much better now." I smiled though I still felt sore.

She smiled leaving a towel on the toilet and practically skipping out of the room, "Oh~ Captain!"

I stood on shaky legs as I turned on the shower, letting the water flow over me. I found some soap and scrubbed my body raw. I never found the source of the blood, just a bunch of bruises, so that must mean that the blood doesn't belong to me. I felt like there was no time to lose. These people have been nice to me but I really needed to find the Seven Deadly sins! I wrapped the towel around myself taking a step outside the shower and slipped. I tried to catch myself but proceeded to knock everything off the bathroom counter, and the shower curtain.

The bathroom door flew open, "I told you to help her." The male's voice from earlier sounded a little annoyed. His eyes widened as he saw me in the ground in nothing but a towel.

"What are you doing down there?" He looked down at me, mischief playing in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." I pouted slightly.

"You didn't have to go through all that to fall for me." He gave me a boyish grin.

My face flushed as I untangled myself from the shower curtain, "T-thank you for all your kindness but I really must me going!" I stood up clutching the towel close.

"You're not in any condition to travel." Hawk came around the corner, "And what are you doing in here! He didn't try anything funny did he!" Hawk looked at me concerned.

"No no not at all." I waved my hands in the air and then fling them back to my chest as I felt the towel slip.

"You should do that again, and you really don't have to leave." His face a constant smile.

"B-But I must! What happened to me doesn't matter I must find the sins!"

"Well you've already found two so why don't you rest for a bit." He picked me up again squeezing my butt as he carried me out of the bathroom away from all the stuff on the floor and sat me down on his bed.

"Captain I'm the only girl who should be in your bed!" Diane pouted.

"You've got your own bed." He waved at her.

"W-what do you mean I've already found two?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

His response was to reached out and squeeze one of my breasts, "Just making sure you didn't injure anything." He gave it another squeeze.

"Leave her alone!" Hawk yelled ramming into the small males legs causing him to fall.

"Captain you can grab mine if you want!" Diane whined.

"No thank you, it's not as fun when your told." He looked at her blankly.

"I'm Meliodas by the way dragon sin of wrath, She's Diane serpent sin of envy." He was trying to look up my towel.

I blushed making sure my legs were closed, "Where are the others?" I scooted back a bit farther on the bed.

He stood up a pout playing slightly on his face before he smiled. "Ban in in a near by town with King, last I heard from Gowther he was near the woods close Vanya Village, the other two are in Camolot. We should get down to the bar so we can open for a little bit." He looked over at the dejected Diane, "Oh I got you some clothes while I was out. I separated the tavern uniform from the rest so you should wear that first. Unless you just want to wear the towel and then that's fine too." He smiled mischievously.

Hawk began pushing him out of the room with his head, "Leave the poor girl alone! Come down when you're ready Elizabeth there's no rush!"

"What uniform?" I heard Diane say as the descended the stairs.

She must have told them I remembered my name. After I was sure they we're gone I walked over to the two bags Meliodas had apparently brought up with him earlier. I looked in the smaller bag and pulled out; a short black skirt, a pink shirt, single sock, mixed matched shoes and a scarf. I dropped the towel blushing as a pair of white panties and matching bra fell out of the shirt. I was more surprised when I discovered that they fit perfectly. After I dressed I walked down the stairs tugging at the end of the skirt, I think he may have gotten the size wrong.

Meliodas was standing behind the bar serving drinks while Diane was running food and drinks to the customers that were sitting at the tables scattered around the Tavern. His eyes met mine causing me to blush slightly and he grinned widely, "Oh good it fits perfectly!"

I tugged at the skirt again as he came over and started walking around me looking me up and down. He nodded to himself as he did so, "While we travel you can help out okay? Just take orders and bring them their food, but don't push yourself too hard." He smiled widely.

"I-I'm a bit nervous," I looked at the room full of people, "I don't think I've don't this before." I blushed lightly.

"Hmm...Say that again. Slower this time." His eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quiet put a name to.

"Stop teasing her!" I sighed in relief as Hawk came to my rescue.

I busied myself trying to help customers, stress on the word try. I'm glad that the people in the tavern were patient with me while I mixed up orders and spilled food everywhere. I'm pretty sure that more food ended up on the floor than the tables. Hawk seemed to be thrilled about this fact as he fallowed me around cleaning up the messes as I made them. By the end of the night I was able to get most of the orders correct as I gained a little bit of confidence.

When the tavern finally closed for the night I collapsed onto an empty chair on the bar, I watched Meliodas as he wiped clean a mug. His eyes met mine and I quickly looked away into the glaring eyes of Diane. She was also sitting at the bar leaning over it slightly trying to get close to the young bar tender.

"We should turn in for the night, we'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Meliodas smiled widely at me, "you can sleep with me tonight!"

"She will not!" Hawk shouted hopping onto the chair next to me.

"She can have my room, I should save my shrinking tablets anyway, I think I might need them later and I don't have a lot left." Diane seemed annoyed as she said this.

"Shrinking tablets?" I tilted my head looking at her.

"Yea other wise I'd never fit inside the Tavern! I am the Giant Diane after all!" She smiled a little sadly.

My eyes widened, a giant! "I couldn't possibly take your bed though, I can sleep on the floor or something." I smiled waving my hands as I realized what she offered.

"If it stops you from sleeping with the captain then I don't mind!"She gave an honest smile over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"It's kinda odd you guys don't share a room." I found myself saying then blushed covering my mouth.

"What was that?" Meliodas looked at me his head tilted slightly, "why would we?"

"A-aren't you guys dating?" I asked not sure why I wanted to know.

"Nope." He smiled widely, "Why you jealous?"

I waved my arms in the air, "N-nothing like that just curious." a small yawn forming.

"Come on lets go get you changed. I didn't pick you up anything to sleep in so you can sleep in one of my shirts." He smiled as he headed for the stairs.

"You did that on purpose! Surely Diane has something she can wear!" Hawk jumped down from his chair stomping his feet on the ground.

"Nope she's the wrong size." He was half way up the stairs and looked down at me, "Do I need to carry you again?"

I blushed and hurried after him, stumbling slightly on the stairs. Once I arrived at his room he held out on of his button down shirts to me, "you can change in the bathroom."

"Thank you." I hurried over to the bathroom and noticed that some time during the time the tavern was open he had cleaned up the mess I had made when I fell out of the shower. I closed the door behind me and stripped down until I was just in my panties. I pulled on his shirt and frowned a little as I started buttoning the shirt up, It seemed that the top two buttons wouldn't fasten leaving a lot of cleavage showing.

I opened the door blushing slightly as I walked out in his shirt. He looked at me with wide eyes for a second before grinning from ear to ear. Hawk, who had fallowed me up the stairs, looked between Meliodas and I before quickly grabbing my sleeve in his teeth.

"I'll show you where Diane's room is, and I'll sleep outside the door in case he tries anything funny!" Hawk mumbled only letting go of my sleeve when we were half way up the next flight of stairs.

"T-thank you for everything Sir Hawk!" I knelt down and hugged him when we reached the door to the room I would be sleeping in.

"It's not problem at all, remember I'll be right outside if you need anything!" Hawk watched me with bright eyes as I walked into the room and closed it behind me. The minute I laid my head down on the bed I was asleep.


	2. King

I looked around frantically. I didn't know where I was, there was blood everywhere and the sounds of people screaming. I tried to get up, but the weight of something heavy stopped me. My eyes focused in the dim light to see that a knight with his throat slit had fallen on top of me. My screams blended in with those around me as I struggled to get the fallen knight off of me.

"Elizabeth wake up!" A now familiar voice called from the distance.

I thrashed around trying to get away from the bodies and the blood, my right hand connected with something very hard.

"Ow! Elizabeth! You have to wake up!" There was that voice again, what was he telling me? To wake up?

The ground shook a bit and my arms were pinned down to my sides, my right hand a little sore. My eyes flew open, my breath coming in short gasps.

"You're ok now." A smile appeared in my vision and the look of worried eyes.

"W-Where am I?" I gasped trying to take in my surrounding my body trembling.

"You're at the Boars Hat remember?" The voice belonged to the one who smiled as he pinned me down, "I'm gonna let you go now? Ok?"

I gave a small nod as the memories of yesterday came back to me, of finding Sir Meliodas and Lady Diane.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare you had!" Hawk had his front feet on the bed looking at me concerned.

"There was blood every where, everyone was screaming. I couldn't get the dead knight off of me to help as the others..." My voice trailed off as the memory of the dream faded.

"There, there." Meliodas patted my head with one hand while he rubbed his cheek, that's when I noticed that he as sitting on my waist causing me to blush brightly.

"What happened to your face?" I tried to distract myself.

"You were thrashing about everywhere and Sir Meliodas thought that he should pin you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself and you hit right in the jaw!" Hawk sounded very amused by this fact then looked over at the young captain. "Will you get off her!"

"I'm so sorry Sir Meliodas!" I covered my face a bit in embarrassment. He and Diane had been so kind taking me in and I return the favor by punching him.

"Comfort me!" He laid down so that his face was in my breast.

My face turned scarlet as I patted his head a little, "I-If you think it'll help!"

"Leave Elizabeth alone! Don't you have you're own bed to go to!" Hawk yelled his protective mode making him pull at Meliodas' pant leg to try to get him off of me.

"A-actual w-would you mind staying?" I found myself saying, the thought of being alone making my heart race.

"Fine he can stay, but I'm sleeping at the end of the bed so if he tries anything funny I'll be here to stop him!" Hawk puffed up his chest glaring at the Captain and hopped onto the bed in a single leap.

Meliodas rolled off of me smiling a giant grin on his face, "I guess you're sleeping with me after all."

I blushed brightly my heart racing for a different reason now, that smile was going to get me in trouble I just know it!"I-I guess so, sorry to disturb you're rest." I felt bad for waking them up, they had been so kind to me when I was just a stranger to them.

I was asleep again before he had even made it under the covers, it felt like it had been days before I had actually been able to rest.

The captain was there when I woke, again, a few hours later crying. He comforted me, pulling me close and having me rest my head on his bare chest. I should have felt more awkward resting my head on some guy's chest I just met, but instead all I felt was safe as sleep once more over took me.

I sat up and rubbed by eyes sleepily, I was awoken by the sound of running water. The sun hadn't risen too far yet so it was still early in the morning. The water shut off and I watched the door to the bathroom turn and than Meliodas step out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, his hair dripping a little on the ends.

"Good morning Elizabeth." He smiled broadly, "like what you see."

I blushed lightly as I realized I was staring. To avoid from answering I pulled the covers over my head, it was too early for this. I let out a small squeak as my shield was stolen from me.

"Are you going to hide in there all day, or do you want me to join you in bed again?" He gave me a wide grin his eyes twinkling in the morning light.

"I-I'm fine. I'm awake now." I waved my hands infront of my face.

I thought I saw a pout appear on his face but it was gone as before I could decide what it was, "if you say so. You're clothes are still in the bathroom we'll be arriving near the town Ban is located by soon so come down when you're ready."

I got out of bed slowly rubbing my eyes a bit, Meliodas had left the room when Hawk made his reappearance.

"He didn't try anything while I was gone did he?" Hawk looked suspiciously as Meliodas left the room.

I blinked slightly and then realized that the bathroom he was talking about was his bathroom, we had slept in Diane's room. He had also left to go get changed in his room. I stretched a bit and walked past Hawk and down the stairs to Meliodas' room. I lifted my hand and gently knocked on his door, before I could put my hand down the door was pulled open. I tried not to stare once more at the captain's figure as I tried to explain what I was doing. He was in pair of pants and his white shirt that usually wore hadn't been buttoned up yet leaving his chest exposed.

"Umm, you said the clothes I wore yesterday we're in the bathroom still?"

He reached out and grabbed my boob and nodded a little, "Yup they're in there, though you can wear that all day if you want."

"Stop that!" Hawk came to my rescue as he came barreling down the stairs.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." He gave my breast one more squeeze before allowing me to pass into his room.

I was blushing as I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. As I was getting dressed I smiled lightly at Hawk's and Meliodas' banter. Hawk believed that Meliodas was going to run me off with his perverseness. That was an odd thought, surely I would be uncomfortable with someone else being as touchy as Meliodas was with me. I shrugged, for all I knew this was a normal way of greeting for people.

Meliodas was gone by the time I came out of the bathroom so I went down the stairs being careful not to trip. I felt bad for Diane for having to sleep outside, especially when there ended up being an empty bed after all. I was greeted by two plates of food when I got down to the tavern. The bell made a small ding bringing my attention to the door as Meliodas walked in, he must have brought out some food to Diane. My stomach growled as I realized I never ate anything yesterday.

"Eat up." There was a twinkle of mischief in the bar owners eyes though his face didn't give anything away as he walked around the bar to his plate of food.

"Thank you!" These strangers were so kind, I took a bite of the food and had to struggle not to gag. It was terrible!

"It's horrible isn't it!" A wicked grin shown on Meliodas' face.

"It is. But it's delicious." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, causing a look of shock reach the captain's face.

"Look you're food made her cry!" Hawk teased.

"Maybe I'll serve bacon next time." Meliodas threatened playfully.

"It's the best food I've ever tasted!" Hawk announced eating his bowl of scraps with enthusiasm.

"Don't worry, the food will improve when we find Ban and King." Meliodas assured me.

I forgot what I was about to say as the whole tavern began shaking. My eyes wide I looked at Meliodas who seemed to find my reaction amusing.

"We're here." He grinned widely walking towards the door.

"Here?" I squeaked, did he mean the whole tavern moved?

"Yea! The Tavern is on my Mama's back. She takes us wherever we need to go." Hawk seemed to be proud of this fact.

I reached down and petted his head before getting up myself. I wonder what new place we were at? I sighed a little in frustration that it didn't matter where we were I wouldn't remember if I had ever been there before.

"We'll be left behind."I told Hawk as I headed towards the door.

I jogged a little to catch up with the short blond haired man, who walked surprisingly fast considering the length of his legs, as he started walking on a bath towards the forest. Diane trailed not far behind him, her feet making a loud crash with each step. The look on her face when she noticed me made it seem like she was a little upset that I was joining them on this outing. After a while of walking our paths had to split do to the face that the trees here grew too close together for Diane to hit through. We walked in tense silence before something suddenly touched me. I couldn't help but scream at the sudden contact.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Hawk asked worried.

"S-something's touching me!"

"It's me." Meliodas spoke from my side.

"What a relief." For once I was glad that it was the captain touching my butt instead of something else.

"That should be more concerning! Stop that!" Hawk yelled at Meliodas.

There was a dark cloud in the sky that kinda of bothered me. It was the only one in the sky and it seemed that it was growing closer. In no time the sky was enveloped in thunder clouds, lighten struck and we were suddenly entrapped in binds made from lightening.

A male in silver and blue armor, with pink hair walked out of the woods.

"I've found you at last, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins and it seems you've got the missing princess with you." His voice was low and held the threat of violence.

"Hey Lil' Gil it's been a while since I've seen you!" Meliodas smiled although he seemed to be stuck, a sword help to his throat.

"I've come to avenge my father."

"I don't really remember what happened 10 years ago. We we're summoned to the grand masters chambers only to find him dead. I woke up in a cellar after that my memories wiped of what happened. That's where I met Hawk."

"I don't care, you're traitors who planned to over throw the kingdom and for that you must die."

"Please, you've made a mistake just take me and leave them alone!" I shouted I didn't want to see anyone get hurt because of me, especially those who had treated me so well.

"Honestly I really don't care that much if I take you with me or not, you could die for all I care." He walked over to me to say this but turned back to Meliodas.

"Are you sure you want to do this? In the old days you never were able to beat me. Remember?" Meliodas' face never changed as he said this sounding calm.

"That was then, I am now more powerful than the seven deadly sins." He crouched down so his face was level with Meliodas.

"You could be, but then again you could not be."

"I'll release you're bonds so that I can prove it!"

"No need I got it." Meliodas moved his arms to the side breaking the bonds as if they were fragile things.

The bonds on Hawk and I broke as they began sparing, Meliodas seeming to dodge and parry every attack the stranger known as Gil threw at him. After a while of fighting Meliodas was suddenly thrown into the air and then slammed down to the ground creating a crater the shape of his body.

"You've gotten a lot more powerful since back then." Meliodas said as he stood up.

"I'll say this again, I am more powerful than any of the seven deadly sins." He struck the captain from behind causing a deep gash into his shoulder.

No! I wouldn't let anyone else die for me! I wouldn't watch as someone was hurt if I could help it. My feet were moving before I had made a decision as to how I was going to help. I stood in between the captain and the pink haired knight. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!" I yelled throwing my arms out. I knew I couldn't fight but maybe I could but some time for him to get away.

"Elizabeth what are you doing! Get out of the way!" Meliodas yelled as he sprung to his feet.

I turned my head and smiled at him as out attacker swung his arm knocking me through the air, I braced myself prepared to hit either a tree or the ground.

"Chastiefol second configuration guardian!" A male voice shouted as I flew through the air, instead of hitting anything solid I found my self hitting something soft and squishy.

"W-what?" A giant great teddy bear that appeared to be made out of moss was the source of my landing. What was going on.

"Don't hurt that captain any more!" There was the sound of massive feet hitting the ground and then the pink haired knight went flying having just revived a kick from Diane.

"Leave him! We have to get the captain and this girl back to the tavern." A young boy with light red orange hair appeared in my visions.

I shook my head, "I can walk." I stubbornly got on my feet and smiled at the new comer.

"I'm Elizabeth, thank you for catching me!" I smiled as my body automatically formed a curtsy.

"Hello, I'm King." He gave me an odd look at my greeting and was floating in the air in an odd manner that I immediately dismissed. Had the knight from earlier called me a princess?

I fallowed the Giant and the floating young man back to the tavern worried about the captain, who was fallowing close by.

"Don't worry I'm going to be fine." He noticed my looks at him and smiled reassuringly at me.

There was so much much blood that I worried he wasn't going to make it back to the Tavern let alone to a doctor if there even was one in the town that was said to be near by. I slowed my walking to that I was beside walked besides him, the one who called himself King and Lady Diane we're talking as we walked. From the looks of it King was head over heels for the giantess while she seemed not to notice at all. A slight breeze blew and I suddenly became aware that I wasn't wearing panties. Surely I hadn't forgotten to put them on this morning!? I racked my brain while trying to figure out where they possible could have gone, holding my skirt down as the wind increased.

"You might be needing these." Meliodas was holding out my under wear balled up in his hand a grin playing on his face.

I quickly grabbed them wondering how on earth he could have gotten them, my face a bright shade of red. The Seven Deadly Sins were turning out to be quiet the interesting group of characters. We arrived at the Tavern, the trip seeming to take twice as long as it did to get to the part of the woods we we're at.

"I'm going to take that Captain to town and find him a doctor!" Diane stated kneeling down her face full of concern.

"There's no need I'll be all better after a nap." He waved his arm in the air as he walked into the tavern leaving me alone with the two sins.


	3. Just a drink

"So you're a princess?" Diane asked sitting next to the Boars Hat.

"A princess? I'm completely under dressed!" The small boy names king scrunched up his face. There was a puff of smoke a large pot belly man with a scruffy face appeared.

I waved my hand in the air, "He must of made a mistake! I'm sure I can't be a princess, and even if I was Sir King I'm sure that I would want you to be comfortable around me!"

"If you say so." There was a sigh and a pop as King reverted back into the form of a small floating boy.

"I'm going to go check on Sir Meliodas." I stated before walking inside, he didn't look like too well to me and I couldn't understand why no one else seemed to feel the same worry for him I did. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door lightly, my stomach tightening with worry when I didn't hear a response.

I opened the door slowly not wanting to disturb him if he was sleeping. I ran over to the small figure that was laying on the bed sideways, he hadn't even been able to lay in it properly.

"Sir Meliodas?" a small tremble shook my voice, I gently shook his shoulders trying to wake him now my hand becoming covered in the blood that was on his shirt. "Sir Meliodas please wake up." I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. He can't me dead! Despite my unease I felt I strange warmth swell up in my chest.

I couldn't help but feel relieved when I felt a hand on my rear. He was ok! "You're wound we should bandage it!" I suggested as his eyes opened.

"Why? It looks ok to me!" He smiled pulling off his blood stained shirt.

I could feel my eye's widen a little and ran my hand over the fresh scar. If he healed like this it was no wonder the other sins weren't worried about him.

"You're being quite aggressive today." Meliodas smiled.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean anything weird!" I jerked my hand back quickly my face turning red.

"It's ok you can feel me up all you want." His face was set in a mischievous grin as he pulled my hand back to his chest.

"Captain you're awake!" Diane's face appeared in the window of the bedroom.

It almost looked like the small captain was frustrated at the intrusion but the look vanished before I could even register what the emotion was. He jumped up stretching his arm over his head, "we should get the tavern open."

I smiled and nodded fallowing him out of the room after giving Diane a wave at the window. I was beginning to really enjoy working at the Boar's Hat, as odd as that may seem. Instead of staying inside the captain walked outside, unsure of what to do I fallowed him out.

"Captain!" A main in a bizarre red outfit and silver hair shouted as he ran at Meliodas.

"Ban!" Meliodas shouted and ran at the man with silver hair.

I tilted my head slightly in curiosity as I watched the two smack their hands together, increasing speed until my eyes couldn't fallow. Suddenly Meliodas went flying through the air, trees falling in the direction he flew.

"Sir Meliodas!" I shouted and went to run after him. King put an arm infront of me to stop me from fallowing.

"Just watch." He explained.

I looked at him wondering why I shouldn't be worried as the man named Ban jumped up and down clapping his hand and shouting "me next."

The blur that I could only guess was Meliodas flew through the air and collided with the silver haired man sending him flying in the opposite direction. I looked down at Hawk, who at recently joined us, and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Elizabeth they do this every time they meet up." Hawk explained, "they're lucky I don't join in, I would sent em both flying so far they'd never get back up." He puffed out his chest in pride.

I doubted what he said but smiled down at him anyway as the two sins finished up their greeting.

"It's not very often you come get us." Ban said throwing an arm around the captain.

"Our food sale were dropping, plus there's a festival the next couple of days here. I couldn't miss the opportunity to set up shop."

"Knew it had to be something like that." Ban barked.

"King and Diane can run to town while we get everything ready." Meliodas looked over at the two who were having their own conversation, "Diane we'll have to set up outside as well so I'll need your help this time."

"I thought you'd never ask Captain!" She was over joyed by thought of helping out. I gave her a smile, which she returned for the first time since I met her.

She ran off into the woods, I'm assuming to go take her shrinking tablets, as Meliodas and Ban went into the tavern. I stood outside with King for a while not sure weather I should fallow the two sins inside or wait out here.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Kind asked hugging his pillow to his chest.

"All I know is something terrible happened and only the Seven Deadly Sins can help." I looked down a little, "well that and my name is all I know."

"We can't do too much until we get you're memories back, I'm surprised the captain didn't go get Gowther first."

"He said you guys were closer." Diane answered for me as she walked back up to the tavern dressed in an outfit identical to my own. "Come on King let's go so we can hurry back!" She gave King a bright smile.

"Y-yes Diane." He smiled at her hugging his pillow a little tighter, if she couldn't tell he had feelings for her she was either blind or purposely ignoring the fact.

"See you soon!" I waved at them as they started towards the town.

Customers started to show up before King and Diane had returned so we were already busy by the time they returned. Ban had moved some table outside so that we had more places to sit people. Everything was going well and I hadn't messed up too many orders until I over heard a conversation from the next table over.

"Did you hear? There was an attack at the castle a few weeks ago." A young voice said.

"Yea, it's really weird I heard there were several casualties but no one was injured. The survivors said that..." The other voices faded as I headed behind the counter of the tavern my hands shaking and heart pounding. I hurriedly slipped past Ban, who was busy cooking, and ran outside. I crouched down on the ground behind a couple bushes trying to calm the panic attack the conversation had caused.

"Here these might help." I jumped as the crimson eyes of Ban appeared in between the bushes setting down two mugs of ale.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be back inside in a minute I just needed some air." My voice was shaking as I said this an I cursed myself a little. I didn't want them to have to worry about me.

"Ban quit slacking and get back to work!" The voice of Meliodas called from the back door.

My eyes widened slightly, "please don't tell him I'm like this. I'm find honestly!" I tried to stand but my legs were still shaking too hard to get up.

"Stay here and drink those, we're almost to closing anyway so don't worry about it." His voice was quiet as he said this, "I'm coming I just at to piss!" He yelled back and gave the bush I was hiding in a curious look as he stood, "I didn't know these bloomed this time of year." He shrugged as he walked back to the Tavern his hands in his pockets. When he entered the back room he left the door cracked a tiny bit the light from inside illuminating the trees around me.

Once the shaking had stopped enough that I could wrap my hands around a cup without spilling it I tentatively grabbed one of the mugs that Ban had left me. I took a small sip of it, the taste was kind of bitter sweet but I enjoyed the warm feeling it caused as it traveled down into my stomach. By the time I had finished my first one my shaking had stopped. I drank half of the second one before walking back to the tavern. My mood had increased greatly and I could feel a smile spread across my face.

I stood infront of the sink for a second and decided that it would be a pain to carry the mug I was drinking any farther so I drank down the rest of it quickly before setting both empty mugs in the pile of dirty dishes. Meliodas had his back turned towards the kitchen so I ran up behind him and threw by arm around him hugging him from behind. "Captain!" a small giggle fallowed.

Whatever Meliodas was saying he stopped mid sentence. Ban and King started to laugh at whatever face he had made when he stopped.

"What did you do to Elizabeth!" Hawk look accusingly at Ban.

"I just gave her a couple drink is all. She seemed like she needed them." He put his hands in the air in defense a huge grin covering his face.

"What did you give her?" Meliodas asked as I let him go. While he was distracted I stole the mug next to him and took big gulp of it.

"Well, I gave her what you're drinking." He nodded towards me, and I glared at him.

"If you wanted a drink I could have gotten you one." Meliodas smiled at me.

"I know, but I wanted yours captain!" I giggled and smiled brightly at him.

I pouted slightly as he took the mug from me and finished it in one drink. He then proceeded to through the mug at Bans head. It made a hallow thunk as it bounced off.

"Hey what was that for!" He yelled his own drink in hand.

"Because if you were going to give her ale you should have started with something a little less potentate than Vanya ale."

"She needed something strong!" He argued

Just then Diane walked into the tavern and began walking towards the bar. I climbed onto the bar and jumped towards her with my arms outstretched and a wide grin on my face. "Diane!"

Her eyes widened with a little shock as she caught me, "What did you guy do." Her voice held a slight ting of anger.

"Elizabeth had a panic attack so Ban gave her alcohol to try and calm her down." King floated over to us holding his own mug.

"Don't be mad at them it helped." I released her and grinned again before I let out a small giggle.

She looked at me and sighed a little a smile appearing on her face. Hawk had been fallowing me the whole time, acting as an odd shaped shadow. Wonder why he thought I needed another shadow. I smiled and knelt down in front of him, "Silly Hawk I don't need two shadows." I patted my head.

"I'm just making sure no one tries anything funny!" He smiled throwing a glare at Meliodas.

"Why would they try something funny?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Who knows with these perverts!"

"Hmmm what exactly makes a pervert?" I smiled at him as he searched for words.

I turned my head as I felt a squeeze on my rear, "That's what makes a pervert!" Hawk yelled.

"Stop that!" Diane hit Meliodas causing him to fly into Ban.

"Watch what you're doing!" Ban whined somehow managing not to spill his mug even though him and Meliodas where in a pile on the floor.

"You want to be next Ban!" Diane shouted at him.

"How about you and King go outside and have some alone time!" Ban retorted.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!" She called back.

King's face had turn red with a slight blush. I smiled at him and started giggling again. The poor guy would never make a move on his own, though a guess Diane having a crush on the Captain would complicate things. A small tight feeling enclosed my heart for a moment when thinking about Diane and the captain but I pushed it aside not wanting to think about what it might mean.

"Hey Captain?" I looked over him and smiled again. "May I have another drink?"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" It was Hawk who answered this time.

"But Hawk why not!" I pouted.

"Because, well, you won't feel well in the morning is why! You don't wanna be sick all day tomorrow do you?"

I sat down my cheeks puffed slightly while thinking. Meliodas sat a mug down in front of me a smile barely concealed. I smiled widely and took a big drink of it then frowned. It was a mug of water not of the sweet warm stuff from before.

"You never said what kind of drink." His smile was wide as he said this.

I leaned over on the bar until my face was inches from his and pouted finding the slight darkening of his eyes interesting, "not fair."

Ban was laughing again and I head the door chime as Diane left the tavern once more, her tablet must be wearing off because her foot steps were loud.

"Until you're tolerance is higher we should stick to only a couple of drinks for you," Meliodas reached his hand over and squeezed my breast.

"C-captain!" I meant it to sound like a protest but it didn't come out that way. I frowned slightly and felt myself push my chest into his hand as he squeezed a little harder.

He let go as he was knocked down, "Leave her a lot you!" Hawk had come to my rescue once again, though this time I wasn't sure if I was happy about it or not.

I smiled as I watched there banter back and forth the fog in my head lifting a little as I continued to drink the water Meliodas had given me. Had I really been calling him captain all night? My laugh turned into a yawn as the bickering two looked over at me. Meliodas was pushing the side of Hawks face as Hawk was pulling on the side of Meliodas' face.

"I'll take Elizabeth to bed and help her change!" Hawk announced before Meliodas could have a chance to say anything.

Hawk pushed me to my feet and rushed me up the stairs and the others watched silently. I could faintly hear Ban say something to the captain that sounded like teasing but I couldn't make out the words. They were fallowed by a loud crash so whatever he said must have bothered the captain a little bit, or that was just the way they bonded. I shrugged my shoulders deciding that it would be a topic to figure out later as Hawk and I reached the door to Meliodas' room.

"I thought I was never going to get you away from them!" Hawk sighed as we entered the room. He made sure the door was closed, "Diane picked you up something to sleep in so you don't have to sleep in Meliodas' shirts anymore!" He pointed to a bag on the bed with his snout.

"She didn't have to!" I was grateful but at the same time I felt bad for them having to get something else for me.

"I'll wait right here while you change! I dare anyone to get past me! Just yell if you need any help Elizabeth." Hawk sat himself in front of the door as I walked into the bathroom.

I had to sit on the edge of the bathtub to get dressed because leaning over made me a little dizzy. I pulled out what Diane had gotten me and smiled at the lavender colored tight dress. I wished the sides weren't see through lace, but it did at least cover more than Meliodas' shirts did. I slipped on the dress easily, thankfully the lace on the sides stopped at my hips and right before my breasts. It's length fell loosely under my knees. I stumbled slightly as I exited the bathroom and fell onto the bed exhausted my eyes closing as my head hit the pillow. I could hear Meliodas knocking on the door as sleep took me so I knew he was close by.


	4. hangover

The moment my eyes opened they were greeting by an overly bright light, my head was killing me! I pulled the blanket over my head to try and hide from the light that was peaking through the window. Wait light! How late was it? I shot up in bed only to immediately regretted it as my stomach twisted. So this was a hangover.

Ungracefully I crawled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Once I was done I brushed my teeth and wobbled back to the bed, I didn't think I was up to going down the stairs just yet. My heart stopped as there was a knock on the door, I didn't want Sir Meliodas to see me like this. The door opened before there was a chance to do anything about it though I couldn't help but feel disappointed as I was greeted by the tall silver haired sin.

"Not who you we're expecting huh princess?" he gave me a wide grin.

"Please don't call me princess." I whimpered, even speaking made the pounding in my head worse.

"Hmmm well Elizabeth is a really long name." He argued back.

I gave a sigh and pulled the blankets back over my head. I was too tired and too unwell to deal with the fox sin right now.

"I know I'll call you Ellie is that ok?" He jerked the covers off of me.

A memory of a girl with bright purple hair came to the surface of my mind. Her kind smile comforted me and I looked over at Ban and smiled. In a way the loud sin gave off the same feeling.

"Good, here I brought you some juice and some food. I was told I couldn't leave this room until you finished everything so you'd better eat up." His wicked grin was back.

I poked cautiously at the food, toast and eggs, before I decided to take a drink of juice first.

"Don't worry the captain didn't cook it. Speaking of which, why were you calling Meliodas captain last night?" That giant smile of his got wider.

My face turned scarlet as the memory of last night came back. I couldn't believe I had been so forward! Not to mention infront of Diane who had obvious feelings for the blond haired sin.

Ban's laughter brought me back to the present, "It was fun to see the captain speechless for once! Don't worry he just went to town to grab some supplies for the tavern. He told me to take care of you until he was back since I was the one who gave you ale to start with."

"Oh you don't have to I'm fine honestly!" I waved my hands in the air, and shook my head back and forth. Realizing I shouldn't have done that I ran across the room and proceeded to throw up the juice I had just drank.

"The more often you drink you'll get a tolerance to hangovers you know?" Ban had fallowed me into the bathroom and was rubbing my back.

Once I was done I wiped my mouth embarrassed, "I'm sorry!"

He began laughing loudly loosing his perch on the side of the tub and falling into it. I gasped worried that he had hurt himself when he fell.

"Sir Ban are you ok?" I peered over the edge of the tub only to see the fox sin smile widely.

"I'm Ban the Immortal I won't be done in by a fall like that." He laughed again.

I sighed and brushed my teeth again, my head was pounding still but my stomach was feeling a little bit better.

"Come on lets get you back to bed." He grabbed me gently by the elbow, insuring I didn't fall, and guided me back to Meliodas' bed.

"Thank you." I smiled at the silver haired sin, somehow I knew that this man wouldn't cause me any harm.

"Are you still feeling sick Ellie? You got a weird look on your face." Ban reached his hand over and touched my forehead.

"I'm fine honestly!"

"Sure you're not gonna throw up again?" I blushed slightly but nodded, "Good then finish you're breakfast it's already gotten cold."

"I'm sorry I forgot about it!" I took a timid bite of toast expecting it to be rancid, to my surprise Ban's cooking skills were the exact opposite of Meliodas'. Without anymore prompting I ate the rest of the food on my plate in minutes. Even cold it had to be one of the best meals I've ever had.

Ban was wearing a sly grin on his face watching me, "So how was it."

"It was great thank you!" I smiled brightly at him, "and I'm feeling much better now."

"I thought you might like it!" He laughed then gave me a devilish grin, "So think you'll be drinking with us again tonight?"

"I-I don't know..." I paused for a second then smiled, "I did have fun."

"I think the Captain did too. That's the first time I've seen him like that."

"Like what?"

"Nothing, just know you've got an odd effect on him." He laughed again, "I'm going let you get dressed, cute night gown by the way."

I blushed and pulled the blankets up. I had completely forgotten about the nightie that Diane had gotten for me. Once I was sure that Ban had gone down stairs I came out from under the blankets and got dressed into the tavern uniform. I heard the faint sounds of the front door closing and wondered if Ban had gone outside or if Sir Meliodas had come back, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being home.

Home?

Where was home. I sat down and felt my cheek as a tear ran down it. Where was it that I called home, and would I ever be able to go back. Did I even wish to go home.

I looked over as the door creaked open and smiled as Meliodas entered the room, a bag in his hand.

"Sir Meliodas! Welcome back." He was giving me a concerned look, "don't worry I'm ok." I gave him another smile.

He returned the smile and dropped the bag, "I'm going to take a shower." He walked over to the door, "wouldn't you like to join me?"

"Sir Meliodas I leave you alone for 5 seconds and you're all over poor Elizabeth! You're gonna scare her away!" Hawk came to my rescue running into the room and stopping infront of me with a huff.

I gave him a grateful pat on the back but couldn't help but feel a little bad for Meliodas.

"He's not gonna scare me away." I found myself saying before thinking of the implications.

I squeaked as I felt his warm hand squeeze my rear. When did he get over here?

"Would you stop that!" Hawk charged at Meliodas and chased him until he went into the bathroom to shower, "Yeah you better hide from sir Hawk." He puffed up his chest a little, "Come on Elizabeth let's go down stairs."

I gave the pink pig a smile and after a glance over my shoulder towards the bathroom as I fallowed Hawk.

"Are you feeling better Elizabeth?" A shrunken Diane called from the bar as I made way into the tavern.

"Y-yes than you!" I smiled at her and couldn't help but notice King sitting close to the giantess looking at her in adoration.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth." King greeted as I sat down next to the two.

"I'm sorry if I was a little weird last night. I'm pretty sure I had never drank before." I couldn't help but blurt out.

"You weren't weird at all! It was good to see you smile like that." Diane grinned at me.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while waiting for Meliodas to come down. Diane seemed to be buzzing with excitement about something but every time I would look over at her she would quickly glance away.

"Sir Meliodas!" Diane squealed as the short tavern owner descended the stairs.

He gave a small sigh and then when his eyes met mine he gave a wide smile, "We're going to open up shop for a few hours before closing early. The festival is in full swing and I thought we could join in on the fun later."

So that was what lady Diane was excited about. I didn't really care what we did as long as I was with Meliodas. That's weird. When did his presence matter that much to me.

"You ok Elizabeth?" Sir Meliodas asked his face close to mine.

I gave a small squeak my face flushing at his proximity and leaned backwards causing myself to some how fall right in his arms. His hand squeezed my chest and he smiled at me. "If you wanted me to hold you all you had to do was ask."

"That's not..I..I didn't mean." I stumbled over the words as I tried to make a sentence. The words themselves wasn't the issue this time, this time it was the look in his eyes that made my brain forget how to function.

"Sir Meliodas you broke Elizabeth!" Hawk charged Meliodas, who sat me down on the ground before the pig had targeted him, and took a hit I'm sure he could have dodged.

"I did not." Meliodas pulled the pigs cheeks, "Hey Ban I think we'll be serving roasted pig for lunch!"

"Not with your cooking!" Ban shouted from behind the Bar.

"Elizabeth don't let them cook me!" Hawk ran behind me.

After some more back and forth bantering there was a small ting signaling that the first customer had arrived for the day, that was the beginning of what seemed to be a crowed of nonstop customers. It wasn't long before the tavern was full, as well as the out side seating. Thankfully I had gotten some practice otherwise I never would have been able to keep track of everyone's orders.

It seemed like no time at all had passed before night had fallen and the tavern emptied out. None of the patrons seemed to mind the early closing.

"Come on Elizabeth let's go get ready!" Before I could even catch my breath Diane had taken my hand and proceeded to drag me up stairs.

We stopped briefly to pick up the bag that Meliodas had gotten earlier then it was strait to her room. Once we were inside she closed the door and locked it, proceeding to get undressed as she did so. I guess she had already seen me naked so I proceeded to change as well. I pulled out the dress that Meliodas had picked out for me and was pleasantly surprised. The dress was a light lavender color with darker purple flowers around the bottom. The neck line was a little low but made up for it by being covered with lace that was the same dark purple as the flowers.

Thankfully the dress was easy to put on and, like everything else Meliodas had gotten me, it fit perfectly. The dress fit snugly around my chest but once it came to my waist it started to loosen up so that if I spun the knee length dress would fan out around me. My gaze found Diane who was smiling at me widely.

She was wearing a knee length dress that was a solid pink in color, the neckline exposing more of her chest than I would have been comfortable with.

"You look amazing Diane! Kings not going to know what to do with himself!" I gushed.

Diane pulled a lock of hair towards her face a twirled it a bit, she had taken her pony tails down, and giggled slightly, "do you think so."

"I know so." I smiled back.

"Come on I can't wait to see the captains face when he sees you in this!" Diane grabbed my hand and without any change to think I was swept away once more.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry for how long it took for the next chapter to come out x.x It seems it's a little more that i thought to find the middle of this story. I will try to make sure that the next chapter doesn't have this much delay ^_^ Hope you enjoy_


	5. Home

I paused at the bottom of the stairs, my heart beat faster as I nervously wonder what Meliodas would think of my attire. I'm not sure why I cared so much but when I met his eyes I couldn't help but match his smile with my own.

"Looks good Elizabeth, just like I thought it would." He began his walk around inspection as I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I let out a surprised yelp as he patted my butt, "it hugs all the right place."

My cheeks warmed slightly, "What about Lady Diane, she looks amazing too!" I tried getting the attention off of myself.

"She really does." King agreed before turning scarlet and hiding part of his face behind chastifold.

"You really think so?" Diane pulled some of her hair in front of her face and twirled it with her finger.

"Of course she does! I bet that dress is giving him all kinds of ideas." Ban patted the fairy's back sending him flying into the wall.

"Don't talk about lady Diane that way!" King was slightly flushed still and changed his pillow into a spear that struck Ban through the chest.

I gave a small gasp of fear for the silver haired sin and went to run over to him. Meliodas grabbed my hand stopping me before I could go far, "Just wait he's fine."

"But how?" A strike like that would kill anyone.

"They don't call me Ban the Undead for nothing." Ban wiped a bit of blood off his mouth as he spoke, the wound in his chest closing before our eyes.

"That's amazing." I couldn't help myself.

"Don't praise me too much Ellie you might make the captain jealous." Ban's half smirk told me that he was hoping to start something.

"Come on let's go." Meliodas had let go of my hand and was walking towards the door.

My heart dropped slightly, I hope I hadn't done anything to upset the dragon sin. I jogged slightly to catch up to him, my heart lifted as he smiled at me. There was a little bit of a walk until we came to the village and I couldn't help but let out a small gasp of awe. Little balls of light hung from the building chasing away the night with their bright colors. There were so many people as well, all dressed up with smiles on their faces. As we entered the crowd I felt something touch my waist and looked down to investigate. I relaxed a bit as I discovered that the object that had touched me was Meliodas arm. If it was him I was ok with being touched. I blushed slightly and my own thought and smiled down at him.

"Stay close to me ok? Wouldn't want to lose you." I thought I had seen a bit of sadness in his eyes but when I blinked he had his usual wide grin on his face.

I grabbed onto his sleeve as a man bumped into me causing Meliodas' arm to tighten. The man who bumped into me raised his mug in the air and shouted and apology before vanishing into the crowd.

"Hope you know how to dance." He gave me a crooked grin as we walked through the street closer to where the sounds of music could be heard.

"I guess we're about to find out?" The thought of dancing didn't seem to scare me. Surely as I princess I must know how to dance at least a little bit right? Oh no! What if I'm terrible!

"Of course she knows how to dance! Ellie go knock them dead!"Bans voice sounded behind me fallowed by a soft tap on my back that sent me stumbling into the sea of dancing people. Panic flooded my brain for a brief moment before that music took over and my body started to move on it's own. Soon I was moving along with the villagers as if I had known them for ages.

I couldn't help but smile widely at the feeling, it seemed that dancing was on of the things I loved to do. As the song melted into the next Meliodas came to join me. This was a slower song so he held me close and made sure that my boobs where in his face. I didn't seem to mind so much as we danced but I felt a deep disappointment as the dance steps forced us to change partners. My new partner was thankfully King though the fairy was a little hard to dance with since he hovered above the ground.

"Make sure you get a few dances with Diane." I whispered to him as our partners changed again causing the fairy to blush slightly.

The man I was dancing with now was a little taller than myself and very muscular. He held me close as we danced and I didn't find the same comfort with his as I did Meliodas. Honestly there was something about him that made me just a little bit nervous. This nervousness increased when the man led me away from the others as the song ended.

"How about you come back to my place and I show you a different kind of dance." He smirked at me the look in his eyes telling me he didn't care what my answer was.

"I should really get back to my friends." I trailed off as his grip on my wrist tightened.

I flinched as I felt someone drape themselves over my shoulder and warp their arms possessively around me. I relaxed as I noticed they took great care not to touch me inappropriately. As silver hair tickled my cheek I realized that my savior was no other than Ban.

"Sorry man but the only one she's going home with is me." His breath was hot on my neck but he made sure not to touch me. I almost missed his whisper, "play along"

I reached my free and over and tangled it in Bans hair a little not sure how exactly I was supposed to play along. "I'm already taken so please let go of me." I tried to keep my voice firm but couldn't help the slight quiver it had to it.

"I suggest you let my woman go before I break your hand." Ban tightened his grip on me and looked up at the man, "I don't like it when people touch what's mine." He leaned his cheek on mine.

I didn't even feel to mans hand release me before I was in Bans arms, the man seemed to hold the same confusion I did. He had had a firm grip on my wrist, a bruise was already forming from where he had held on, and then it was like I was stolen away.

"It's my magical ability Snatch." There was a faint sound of a bell as ban grinned wickedly, something caught his attention, "Hey captain catch!" Before I could even think what he meant by tht I found myself flying through the air. Meliodas lept from out of the darkness and caught me before I could hit the ground. I warped my arms around his neck and held him close a little shook from the experience.

"Are you ok Lady Elizabeth?" He asked smiling down at me his eyes too bright.

Something wasn't right. He never addressed me like that, and the way he was holding me. He was very careful to avoid touching me anywhere beside where he had to in order to carry me. Was he worried about how I would react after the situation I was in? My chest tightened with the sense of wrongness as he carried me farther into the shadows and into the night, something was definitely wrong.

"Shouldn't we head back to the others." I kept my voice calm this time.

"They all headed back to the tavern when they noticed you missing. That way if you found your way back someone would know." His voice was too even and he didn't even look at me as he spoke just kept his gaze forward.

"Let Elizabeth go you scoundrel!" Hawks voice broke through the darkness.

"Hey pig, why don't you go tell the others I found Lady Elizabeth?" He smiled over at hawk the sound of a bell ringing in the darkness again.

"Who do you think you're calling a pig! Let go of Elizabeth whoever you are." Hawk stomped his foot and snorted, "You don't smell like Meliodas."

Faintly the sound of Meliodas calling for me sounded in the night.

"Shit they caught on quicker than expected!" my captor tightened his grip on me and kicked Hawk sending him flying through the night air. My chest tightened I hope that he wasn't hurt because of me.

"Sir Meliodas." I shouted as loud as I could knowing I couldn't escape by myself.

"You bitch!" My captor transformed before my eyes. I couldn't see well in the dark but he was much taller now. A staff with a bell on it caught my eye as I fell to the ground. So that's what the ringing sound was.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas and Diane called emerging from the darkness on opposite ends of the clearing.

The bell chimed once more. Meliodas and Diane looked at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"Give Elizabeth back!" Diane shouted running towards Meliodas.

"No you give her back!" He dodged her kick and landed a punch. They began battling their movements increasing to the point it was hard for me to fallow.

"Stop it you guys!" I shouted trying to break the spell the was cast over them.

For a moment it seemed to work. Both of them shook their heads and looked at each other in confusion but once the bell rang again they resumed their battle. I took a deep breath. No more. I didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of me.

I jumped up grabbed for the staff. I grunted as an arm struck out and sent me flying through the air, the wind was knocked out of me as my back hit a tree. Nothing was broken but it didn't feel good to move. I forced my protesting body to move and slowly got up.

"Would you stay down while they kill each other? I would prefer bring you back alive but they said that was optional so long as I brought your body back." My attacker grabbed me by my hair and struck me with the end of his staff before throwing my face into the dirt.

I stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the tree and smiled at my attacker. To answer the confused look in his eyes I spat the bell out on the ground. I had been trying to figure out a way to break the spell and I hoped my gamble paid off.

Diane and Meliodas were suddenly infront of me, Diane had blocked the attacker while Meliodas placed his hand on my face.

"Now I know how far your willing to go." His mouth smiled but there was rage in his eyes, "hey Diane take Elizabeth back to the tavern I'll finish up here."

"But," She was interrupted before she could finish her complaint.

"Captains orders," He gave her a smile and proceeded to punch the man who had tried to kidnap me sending me flying.

"Come on Elizabeth." Diane swept me off my feet. Diane ran with me with ease keeping a quick stride all the way to the tavern, "Are you ok Elizabeth?"

I gave her a weak smile and nodded my head, I was a little sore but I would be fine. Nothing was broken, "I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

"It was no trouble at really Elizabeth." Diane smiled at me, "you're not going to cry?" The question may have been taken as rude by any one else.

I shook my head, "no I'm not going to cry anymore." I didn't know what my destination was but I knew that I had to be strong. Something told me that there would come a time that I wouldn't be able to hide behind my friends.

When Meliodas finally returned the darkness had left his eyes though there was still a stiffness in his actions. The others didn't seem to notice too much, or maybe I was just paying too much attention.

"Come on Elizabeth let's get you to bed I'm sure your tired after today." He gave me a coy look, Hawk gave him a look but didn't make any movement to stop him.

"It's been an eventful day." I smiled at his and the squeaked as I was lifted off my chair. Meliodas picked me up a hand placed firmly on my rear.

He sat me down gently on the bed, something about him seemed a little fragile as his arms realeased me.

"Sir Meliodas." I felt my cheeks flush a little as he started digging through the wardrobe.

"What is it Elizabeth?" He had found my sleep ware and brought it to me.

"Could I…" I took a deep breath, "would you mind if I called the tavern home?" I looked away a little. I knew that my time with the sins had been numbered from the moment I met them. I may not have known them for very long but I knew that I didn't every want to be parted with them.

"Sure you can Elizabeth." He gave me the first real smile I had seen since I had gotten attacked.

"Thank you." I felt a warmth in my chest and surprised us both when I reached out and wrapped my arms around the dragon sin.

He didn't say anything for a moment, just put his arms around me. "So do you need me to help you change?" Once we had released each he gave me a look that made me feel warm in a new way, "I defiantly wouldn't mind helping you get undressed."

I blushed, for some reason the thought of him undressing me didn't sound bad. Between his words and my thoughts my face flushed, I'm sure it was as red as Ban's eyes, "I-I can handle it Sir Meliodas."

"If you say so, I'll be back up in a little bit ok? If you decided to sleep naked I wont complain." He gave me another mischievous grin before exiting the room.

My heart was pounding. Why? Why did he have to have such an effect on me. I sighed as my heart rate finally slowed. Changing had proved a little bit more difficult that I had thought, my bruised body didn't seem to want to move much. Once I had finally gotten myself changed I rested I got under the covers and tried to make myself comfortable. The bed seemed so much larger without Meliodas in it. I rolled over to the side of the bed that Meliodas usually slept on smiled as I rested my head on the pillow he used. His scent lingered here and that was enough to lull me to sleep.


	6. Teach Me!

Several days had past since my attempted kidnapping and we were making steady pace towards the sin known as Gowther. The sins had made me stay in bed for two of those days saying I needed to heal up. Hawk stayed by my side the whole time claiming that Meliodas would take advantage of me while I was hurt.

Now that my wounds had healed I made up my mind. I was going to ask them to teach me how to fight! I knew that there was no way I would reach their level, and to be honest I'm not sure I wanted to get that strong. I just wanted to be able to at least do something if I was ever attacked again. I didn't want to be a burden to them. I took a deep breath going over the words in my head as I got dressed.

I could do this! Even if they shoot me down I'll keep asking until they agree. With renewed determination I descended the stairs Hawk on my heels.

"Good morning Elizabeth!" Diane's voice called from over by the bar.

I smiled at her, "Good morning," It seemed that the other sins weren't in the tavern at the moment. I wonder if I should ask her or just ask everyone in general. I didn't want to seem to be going behind Meliodas' back.

My thoughts seemed to summon the dragon sin as I felt a firm squeeze on my backside. I let out a small squeak feeling my face warm. "Glad your feeling better Elizabeth!" He smiled brightly at me.

"Thank you again for saving me." I bowed a little.

"It was no problem at all." There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read as he spoke.

"Sir Meliodas can I ask something?" I was getting nervous again as the bell on the door rang indicating that someone had just walked in.

"Sure you can ask me anything you like." His grin suggested that my question should be inappropriate.

"Umm well," My mind went blank for a second before I remembered what I wanted to ask, "Can you train me to fight!? I know I'll never be as strong as you guys and I don't intend to go looking for trouble I just don't want to be a burden to you guys anymore." My face was red as I started rambling.

"Your not a burden at all Elizabeth." There was conflict in his eyes as he spoke.

"I think it would be a good idea for Ellie to learn how to fight." Ban entered the conversations winning a glare from Meliodas.

"The guys who are after you are Holy Knights Elizabeth, even if we were to train then you'd only get hurt if you tried to fight them off. I'll always be there to rescue you so you won't have to worry about it." Meliodas smiled widely.

I didn't like what he was saying. I knew that they were on another level than I was. I know that I'm not strong but there was also a fear nagging at the back of my mind. A fear that someday Meliodas wouldn't be there to protect me. I took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"Please Sir Meliodas I want to learn! I won't try and pick a fight with anyone there are things I still need to do and I can't die yet. I want to know how to protect myself."

His gaze held mine as an unusual silence fell over the Tavern. He gave a sigh, "I guess we can teach you a the basics at least." His voice was reluctant.

Diane practically jumped for joy at this announcement. I'm not sure why this should excite her but I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Sir Meliodas!"

"You won't be thanking me after your first session. And we wont start until Hawks mom settles down we've still got a day of traveling ahead of us!" The others didn't seem to notice but I could tell that this had put him in a little bit of a foul mood.

The rest of the day went by quiet uneventful after that. Ban cooked us our meals while Diane and I helped to clean up the dishes. Meliodas didn't appear any different as he socialized and joked around with the other sins and Hawk though once night fell he seemed to vanish. I found him on one of the top balconies of the boars hat.

"Sir Meliodas?" I nudged the door open a little.

"Hey Elizabeth you miss me?" He gave me a wide grin and put an arm around my waist.

"Maybe a little." My words surprised me but they held truth. Throughout the day we hadn't gotten much time to talk, and I had a feeling that it was on purpose.

"Sir Meliodas?" I was gazing up at the stars unaware of the fact that I had been leaning on him for a little while now.

"Hmmm?" He showed that he was listening as he drained the cup in his hand.

"I can't help but get the feeling that I've known you before I lost my memories. Have we met before?" I wasn't sure why I felt this way, but there had to be a reason I was so drawn to someone I just met. More importantly there had to be a reason why I thought he would leave.

"I'm not sure." He smiled and shrugged a little, "let's go join the others though before they think we're up to something naughty," his smile brightened mischief in his eyes.

I felt my cheeks warm slightly at his words before I got the chance to say anything the Boar's Hat swayed and suddenly we we're falling. I found myself on top of Meliodas my legs on either side of him. He seemed to have an uncanny way of knowing when things like this where going to happen because his face had somehow ended up on my chest.

"You're being really forward today Elizabeth." He grinned up at me as I sat up, my face burning.

"I-I'm sorry" I tried to get up but stopped when his hands found their way to my waist.

"I don't mind." Something danced behind his eyes though I couldn't focus on them much. I was too focused on the way his mouth looked when he grinned like that, and the electricity that came from the slight contact of his finger tips on my skin.

"Am I interrupting?" Ban grinned down at us trusting the door to hold him up.

"N-no!" I shot up my heart racing.

Meliodas hadn't stopped me from getting up that time, though I did catch the disappointment flash across his face.

"Elizabeth! There you are!" Hawk cam barreling through the doorway and into the already crowded balcony. "He didn't try anything did he!?"

I'm not sure why I thought Ban would be the one to say something. I realized too late that I had jumped to cover the wrong mouth.

"She was the one who attacked me." Meliodas pouted and then grinned, "though I didn't mind." He gave a look as he sat up that made my heart race once more.

"Elizabeth wouldn't do something like that!" Hawk stomped the ground and glared at Meliodas.

I had been caught off guard and had released my hold on Ban's mouth, "Yeah Ellie was sitting on top of him when I came out here, who knows what was going on."

"The tavern shifted and we fell. Nothing was going on, I just landed on top of him that's all." I was blushing and waving my hands in the air.

"Didn't look like that to me." I hadn't known Ban's grin could be wider until that moment.

I snatched the drink out of his hand, "and it looks like you don't need this." I smiled and downed the full mug of ale causing everyone on the small balcony to stare.

"Was that?" Meliodas looked over at Ban whose only response was to start laughing.

"Don't even think about it! Come on Elizabeth let's go!" Hawk pushed me through the door way and into the tavern knocking Ban over the rails.

I didn't see if he actually fell or not but I for some reason I found the fact funny. I almost fell down the stairs going into the main room of the tavern. I was saved by Diane catching me at the last moment. I giggled up at her as she steadied me, this only caused her to laugh.

"What's gotten into you?" She shook her head.

"I stole Ban's drink." I giggled again.

"How are you still standing he drinks the strongest stuff!" King looked over the counter, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Was only half full." I pouted, still clinging to Diane.

"Let's get you another one!" Diane announced joyfully guiding me over to the counter.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Hawk piped up.

"Awwww!" I crouched down by Hawk and hugged him, "Don't worry I'll be safe with you looking out for me!"

"Just leave it to me I'll keep you safe!" Hawk puffed out his chest.

"Here you go Elizabeth!" I stood up and grinned at her taking the drink from her hand with a thank you.

Diane had poured a drink for herself and King as well. I noticed that the two smiled at each other a lot and once again couldn't help but see them being with together.

"So when did you guys first meet?" I took a drink smiling as I did so.

"When he joined the sins." Diane smiled at him and then back at me twirling one of her pigtails.

"Yea what she said." King fidgeted slightly but he never took his eyes off her.

"You two would be so cute together!" I couldn't help it, the words came out before I could say anything.

I wasn't sure who turned redder King or Diane. They were saved from responding by Ban barging through the door, Meliodas fallowing shortly his hands in his pockets.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do master!" Ban yelled at Hawk, so he did fall.

"If I hadn't jumped after him he would have been left behind." Meliodas grinned his eyes lingering on me for a moment before looking at the drink in my hand, "so you are drinking with us tonight!"

"Of course I am Captain." I grinned widely at him my eyes lingering a little longer than they should have at his chest. There were a few more buttons undone than usual.

"Like what you see?" He had realized that I was staring.

I couldn't think of anything to reply so I just stood there for a moment taking a long drink out of my cup. Ban, seeming to think it was a good idea, pushed Meliodas into one of the tables near by. Meliodas responded to this by shoving Ban hard enough he left a small dent into the wall. I watched the two for a moment before King intervened.

"Why don't you guys take it outside before you tear down the Tavern." He hovered on his pillow.

"You just want to be alone with Diane." Ban smirked from where he sat in a pile of chair legs.

"I don't know what your talking about!" His red face didn't match his words.

"Why would he want to do that?" Diane twirled one of her pig tails infront of her face hiding her smile.

"C-captain?" My voice was a little shaky as Meliodas appeared behind me, squeezing my breasts slightly. His chest was against my back so that his breath was on my neck causing a strange tingling sensation.

"To do stuff like this." he squeezed a little harder that time, my body responding my leaning back against him and inhaling sharply. I could have sworn I felt his breathing change for a second but it may have just been my imagination.

"Leave Elizabeth alone!" Hawk came running at Meliodas, who dodged by picking me up and jumping onto the bar.

After I was sat down they began what seem like a game of tag. Every time it seemed like Hawk would catch Meliodas Ban would jump in and distract him. My eyes grew heavy as I watched the scene playing out before me. King had fallen asleep on the other side of the bar, and at some point Diane had stolen a good portion of Chastiefol to rest her head on. Sleeping seemed like a wonderful idea so I laid down on my head and closed my eyes telling myself it was just for a moment.

After what seemed like seconds I felt someone lift me up off the bar and hold me close. I wrapped my arms around whoever had picked me up and buried my head in the crook of their neck. I opened my eyes a crack just so I could see who had picked me up and was greeted my the sight of blonde hair. So Meliodas had picked me up, of course it would be him. Despite everything he was kind.

I tightened my arms around him pushed my face a little closer to his neck. For some reason this caused him to stiffen just a bit.

"Please don't leave again Meliodas." I whispered as I drifted back off into sleep.


	7. Gowther

It was dark as I ran, I wasn't sure where I was going just that I needed to find someone. Anyone. I turned my head to see if I was being pursued, I was almost free. My heart ached as it battled between staying to try and help and doing the only thing that I could do. I had to find the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights and save my kingdom. I tried not to close my eyes as I ran because all I could see when I closed them was the bodies of my friends as they slowly bled out. Even though I was so far away already the screams as people were attacked in their beds echoed in my head.

I shot up in bed shaking and drenched in sweat. It had been a few nights since I had had a nightmare and I thought I was over them. I jumped up so that I was standing on the bed when I saw the door slowly open and close.

"Shhh it's just me Ellie." I almost didn't hear his voice over the thundering of my heart.

I sat down hard on the bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I wasn't sure where Meliodas was, he normally helped calm me when I was in this state. The sight of Ban's blood red eyes in the moon light wasn't exactly reassuring after a dream like that. He sat on the bed and in a very non-Ban like gesture, he hugged me letting one of his hands stroke up and down my back.

"Damn Ellie must have been one hell of a dream." He didn't say much else after that just held me and waited for me to stop crying.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I finally found something to grasp at besides the images dancing behind my eyelids.

"Yea. I heard screaming and thought I would come see if you were ok. The captain warned me that it might happen. He went on ahead to make sure Gowther was still at the village that he last reported in from. He said he'd be back by morning."He released me and scooted a little bit away, no far but enough to give me some space.

"I'm sorry." I blushed a little feeling bad that I had disturbed his rest, "thank you for checking on me."

We sat there in silence for a while before Ban stood up, slightly swaying a bit from the ale he had drank earlier. It was a surprise that I had woken him up at all.

"Ban! I..." I didn't want to ask him to share a bed with me that didn't feel right, but at the same time my thoughts trailed off.

"I'll be right back Ellie gotta grab something." His smiled was kind as the moonlight lit up his silver hair.

I gave a small nod and grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it close. A few minutes passed making me wonder if he had decided not to come back at all, until there was a light rap on the door and a lumpy shaped figure came through. Thankfully curiosity had stopped me from being afraid and pillows and a blanket where thrown on the ground next to the bed.

"Oh. You don't have to sleep on the floor." I felt bad, not only had I woke him up but now he was going to sleep on the floor in order for me to be able to rest.

"The floor is fine. Meliodas would find a way to kill me if he found me in bed with you." Fear slightly danced though the fox sins eyes. It seemed a little odd to me but I was so tired I didn't want to question it too much.

"Why would he do that?" I didn't understand why Meliodas would be mad. I crawled under the covers and laid my head down.

"That's something for him to tell you."

"Hey Ban?" It had been a while and I still couldn't fall back to sleep.

"hmm?"

"Can I hold your hand? Just until I fall asleep." Usually I would curl up with Meliodas after a nightmare but I couldn't do that now, and I needed to feel like I wasn't alone.

"I don't know why you would want to but if it gets you to shut up." his voice was kinder than his words as he reached out with his much bigger hand and grabbed the hand that I had reached down to him.

"Thank you." I smiled, his hand was warm. Soon after I found myself drifting off to sleep.

The sun was warm as I played in the castle court yard chasing the peddles of the cherry tree as the drifted in the wind. Their season was ending soon so I wanted to make the most of them.

"Meliodas! Look!" I had discover a bird that had broken it wing during my play.

"What should we do with it?"Meliodas hopped over the low wall that divided the court yard from the hall he was patrolling. I looked over at him, he was much taller than me but besides that he looked the same as he did now.

"We should make it better!" I smiled widely at him and reached down to pick up the bird, warmth flooding me body. "Birdie fly again." I looked over as Meliodas watched me a smile on his face and let go of the bird and watched as it flew away.

"Your getting better at the Elizabeth." He rubbed the top of my head and chuckled as I hugged him.

"Come play with me?" I tugged on his hand smiling up at him.

"Just for a little bit ok?" His eyes were bright as I led him away.

A loud thud woke me up before I could discover what game we were going to play. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes hearing the small click of the door close. Meliodas didn't say much as he walked across the room and into the shower which I found a little odd. He usually always greeted me with a smile, and what was that dream? Unlike the nightmares this one didn't fade but it felt the same, I couldn't help but wounder if it was a memory. Had I really known Meliodas when I was little? If I did then why does he look the same as he did that day?

The water turned on as I ran a brush through my hair. It bothered me a little that he had ignored me when he came in though I couldn't put a finger on why it did. I stood up and stretched realizing now that I was wearing one of his shirts that was buttoned wrong and panties. When had I changed last night? I decided to fix the buttons while I waited for Meliodas to get out of the shower, I figured I would get dressed after I took one myself.

I only got the chance to button the ones over my chest before Meliodas came out of the bathroom in only a towel. The sight of him in a towel caused me to pause my task, I could feel my face heat up in a blush.

"S-sir Meliodas, I'm glad your back!" I smiled at him, even though he was only gone for a short period of time I had missed him.

He smiled at me, though his eyes stay on my exposed stomach, "did you miss me?" his eyes glanced over at where Ban had been sleeping.

"Yea," I looked down, "I had another nightmare though I don't remember a whole lot from it." I fidgeted a little wondering if I should finish buttoning the shirt or make a break for the bathroom.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I had to make sure we were headed for the right destination." His eyes looked troubled but his smile was still there. I let out a squeak when he was suddenly behind me, his hands on my chest. "I could make it up to you?"

"I-It's ok." his breath was hot on my neck and I felt my heart racing at his touch. I gasped as I was on the bed laying on my back with Meliodas hovering above me.

"How do you feel about Ban?" His question caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I was confused though the position we were in was making it hard for me to think. My body moved on it's own as I placed a hand on his shoulder, tracing a vein on his neck with my one of my fingers.

His eyes changed from hurt to something else. "You smell like him was why I was asking." He leaned down and smelled my caller bone his breath making my heart jump.

"I.." I had to work to find my train on though, "He hugged me when he came into the room after I woke up that must be why. It took a while for me to calm down this time."

"Are you interested in Ban?" He changed his original question.

"Interested? I don't know what you mean." I was confused and getting a little frustrated about why he was so worried about Ban.

"Don't worry about it ok." He smiled down at me the tension that was in his shoulders seemed to relax a bit.

His face was so close to mine I couldn't help but wounder what it would be like to lean up and kiss him. I cursed myself as my cheeks heated up once more, for some reason this caused Meliodas to smirk mischievously. "What are you thinking about?" His voice seemed a little deeper than usual.

"Just that….I need to shower!" It wasn't a complete lie, but if I didn't distract myself soon who knows what was going to happen.

He visible pouted before he let me up, his usual wide grin back on his face. "I could join you? I don't mind getting back in."

I didn't think my face could get any redder. "I-I maybe not this time?" I sounded as unsure as my mind was.

"So there is hope for next time?" His smile got wider and I ran into the bathroom before I could say anything else.

I turned on the shower and leaned against the wall as the water ran over me. What had just happened? And why was I so dissapointed that it had stopped there? I shook my head and tried to busy my mind with something else. The dream coming back to me. I was too distracted to ask Meliodas about it, maybe when I saw him later I would get the chance to ask him.

Meliodas was gone when I finally came out of the shower, he must have gone down to the main floor of the tavern. It took longer than it should have to find the other shoe to my uniform but I finally found it under the bed. How it got there, I wasn't entirely sure. It was around this time that I wondered why I hadn't gotten sick after drinking like I did last time. I shrugged it off and left the room to go find the others.

Ban, Diane, and a strange looking man, I think it was a man, with pink hair sat at the bar while Meliodas stood behind it wiping the insides of mugs out. He caught my eye and smiled at me causing me to blush faintly.

"Why does Elizabeth's heart rate increase when she sees Meliodas?" The pink haired individual said tilting his head to one side.

"That's not just a question you can ask someone!" Diane elbowed the new comer in the ribs.

I sat down besides Ban and as far away from the newcomer as possible. He seemed a little, well, odd.

"Hello I'm Gowther the Goat sin. It's a pleasure to meet you again princess." He leaned infront of the others and smiled at me.

"Normally people introduce themselves before asking personal questions." Diane chided the strange sin.

"I'll remember that for future references. If one has already introduced themselves to a person prior to their meeting again do they still have to re-introduce themselves?" Gowther had grabbed a pen and notebook out of seemingly thin air.

"No Gowther they don't." Ban seemed a little agitated this morning as he got up from his stool, "I'm going to cook up some breakfast." He left without saying too much else.

I couldn't help but wounder if I was somehow responsible for his current mood. Did it have something to do with why Meliodas was acting so strange earlier? I tried to pull myself out of my thought and listen in to the conversation that the others were having.

"Elizabeth lost all her memories but for some reason was looking for us. Can you help her remember?" Diane asked causing Meliodas to pause what he was doing.

"I can not." Gowther answered quickly as if the sin was expecting it.

"What! Why not?" Meliodas was letting Diane do the talking while he went back to cleaning cups. I could tell his attention was more on the conversation because he had been cleaning the same cup for a while now.

"Because I was the one who erased them." Gowther stated as if it was something that came up on an everyday occasion.

"Why would you do that?" Diane asked before I could form the question.

"The princess was covered in blood and seemed to be in distress, it was the best solution to help her. Did I do something wrong?" Gowther tilted his head to the side once more and blinked.

"Then do you know why I'm having nightmares and looking for the Seven Deadly sins?" I finally found my voice.

"If your memories are returning I can erase them again for you? As for why you are looking for the sins I am unsure. You seemed to think that the Holy Knights had turned against the castle but when I investigated the castle it seemed as if everything was well."

"Please don't erase my memories! I want to remember what happened!" I wasn't sure what to make out of what was going on.

"They caused you emotion distress but you wish to remember?" Gowther seemed to be a little confused.

"Of course she does! Memories are important to people, good and bad!" Diane interrupted the conversation.

Ban interrupted the conversation with the arrival of breakfast. I didn't mind the distraction because I didn't really know what to think of the strange sin that was sitting down the table from me. The other were strong yes but there was something about Gowther that seemed dangerous to me. Perhaps it was just because I had just met him?


	8. Lessons

I huffed as once more I had fallen on my rear. Training was a lot harder than I had thought, not that I thought it would be easy or anything, I stood up and got back into a fighting stance. I could feel my face flush as I felt someone's hands on my hips and nudge my left foot in closer to my body.

"You will fall less if you keep your feet under you." Meliodas' breath was heating my shoulder as he spoke.

"R-right." I looked back into his mischievous eyes and quickly turned to face my opponent. He stood on wobbly legs with his arms up in a clumsy looking fashion.

"You can beat King! I've seen a kitten steal his sandwich once and he tried to fight it to get it back. The kitten won." I could hear the smile in Meliodas' voice.

"Hey! Don't tell people that!" King shouted at us his face turning beet red as he looked over a Diane, "T-that's not what happened at all!"

"Why are you attempting to teach the princess how to fight?" Gowther spoke up from his seated position next to Diane.

"Because she wants to learn." Diane replied, she was full sized now and was watching my learning attempt as she lay on her stomach.

"Why does she want to learn? Doesn't she have guards looking after her on a regular basis?"

Diane's reply was drowned out by Ban's laughing as King fell to the ground, he had over thrown his attempt at a punch. I reached down to help him back up and let out a shocked yelp as he pulled me down.

"Be prepared for anything Elizabeth." King smiled as he floated off the ground.

"That's enough for today it's time to open up." Meliodas reached his hand down to help me up.

I couldn't help but try the trick that king had played on me. I took his hand in mine and acted as if I was going to accept his help up but tugged hard. I thought I saw shock momentarily in his eyes but I wasn't sure. Meliodas had planned his fall so that his face landed in my chest.

"What kind of fighting style is that?" Gowther sounded curious, "and why has both Elizabeth's and the Captains heart rate increased?"

"Well you see..." Ban was caught off as he went flying.

"Don't you dare Ban. It's something you will find out for yourself someday Gowther." Diane had saved me from the embarrassment of whatever Ban was about to say.

"If you wanted me on top of you could have just asked." There was something in his voice that made my cheeks heat up even more.

"T-that's not what I was trying at all...Don't we have to open up shop" I was trying to get myself out of whatever I had gotten myself into.

"You're right." Meliodas propped himself up and gazing down at me with dark eyes that seemed to heat me in ways I didn't think possible. He hopped up as a Hawk leaped over me in a full on charge at the captain.

"You get off her you perv! I don't even want to know what kind of thoughts you were having about poor Elizabeth!" Hawk was in full on protective mode at that point.

I stood up and straitened up my skirt, dusting off a little dirt, and trying to calm my racing mind. I didn't know what to call the effect the captain had on me but I was beginning to look forward to those moments. I shook my head, what was I thinking! I must have hit my head when I fell.

The rest of that day went on as usual, that was until evening had fallen. A group of rough looking men entered the tavern, each one leering at me. Customers staring at me wasn't new, but there was something hungry about their gaze.

I squeaked a little as I felt someone's arm around my shoulder, "come on Ellie I could use some help in the kitchen. The Captain can take care of the customers for a while."

"But I..." Without waiting for my response I found myself being steered into the back. I didn't really understand what was going on but I couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

"Do you think you can handle cutting up some vegetables for me?" Ban's actions where tight though his smile was light.

"I'll do my best!" I gave him a smile and took the knife from him. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing but I had a faint memory of having seen someone else do this before.

I carefully lined up what I was instructed to and began cutting them into little cubes. It took me a little bit to get used to but after a while I got the hang of it.

"Hey you're pretty good at that Ellie!" He rewarded me with a bright smile and dumped the veggies into the dish he was working on.

"If these are done I can run them out for you?" I went to grab dishes on the counter next to the door when I felt the hair on my arms stand up.

"Why are you guys hiding a beauty like this back here. She belongs on the menu, I know a lot of people who would pay a lot of a night with her." An arm snaked around my stomach and tightened, causing my heart rate to rise in a much different manner than I was used to when Meliodas did that.

NO. I could do this! With a deep breath, before Ban could step in, I grabbed the knife I had laid on the counter and stabbed the man in the arm. A part of me felt guilty knowing i had harmed him but at the relief of having him let go was stronger. She suddenly felt herself pulled to the side as her attacker went flying by.

"Hey Ban, how about you take out the trash?" Meliodas smile had a hint of malice in it and he pulled me away from the kitchen.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ban cracked his knuckles and that was the last I saw of what happened. The men that had came in with the one that Ban was taking care of where gone as well, and some of the tables had been flipped.

"What happened?" I asked wondering why I hadn't heard a thing.

"Like I said to Ban we took care of some trash." Meliodas smiled and me and then looked around, "We gotta get this place cleaned up!"


End file.
